


Space Jam

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Other [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Nationverse, Slice of Life, Space Jam References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Lithuania is back from America's and he has a treasure to behold.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Other [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Space Jam

"What is in this?" Poland uttered as he pulled Lithuania's suitcase up the stairs of Lithuania's front porch, "You were at America's for a week, how much did you buy?" 

Lithuania followed up the stairs, another suitcase in hand. He wasn't struggling with it nearly as much, but that was only due to how much taller he was than Poland. "I found a really good bargain at a store." Was all Lithuania said as he opened the door to his countryside house.

The small, delicate house was home to Lithuania when he wasn't spending countless hours working in an office in Vilnius or helping out co-workers or friends. It was an escape, a sanctuary, hidden away near Kaunas. 

"Is there anything for me in there?" Poland grinned slyly as he laid down the suitcase. He wasn't one to usually expect souvenirs unless they were alcohol of some kind. "...or is your coming home to me my present?" Lithuania's return was always a relief.

Lithuania shrugged. His suitcases were like treasure chests now, filled to the brim with what he deemed a valuable gold. "If you want some." He closed the door behind him and laid the other suitcase down, bending down to open it and share with Poland his finds. "I'm sure I have plenty to spare."

Poland bent down too, "May I?" He said, curiosity in his voice, "I mean, if you don't mind..." He wanted to see what Lithuania was so proud of bringing back with him from America's.

"The pleasure is yours." Lithuania smiled. There was a joyful bliss across his face, one that was rarely a sight to behold on the serious and oftentimes sullen man. "I couldn't help myself."

With great pride in his movements, Poland began to unzip Lithuania's suitcase, expecting rare and amazing American delicacies inside. He wasn't sure what to expect but his face was met with a shock as he pulled open the lid and saw Lithuania's so-called 'treasures'.

Fifty, maybe sixty Space Jam VHS filled the suitcase to the brim along with a mix of shirts and socks that Lithuania had originally brought along with him. "They were fifty cents each!" Lithuania held up one of the tapes, "They have their original cover too..." He examined the one he was holding. 

Poland squinted at Lithuania, then at the suitcase full of tapes, then at the other suitcase. "So..." He was a bit taken aback by the sheer volume of VHS of the same movie. "Was there a reason you bought, um..." Poland wondered if the other suitcase was filled with the same tape but he felt he was better off not knowing, "These?"

"VHS won't last forever." Lithuania began to open the other suitcase, "This is such a great film, I'd hate to lose it." Lithuania had always been passionate about the strange, silly, 90's movie. He'd even gone so far as to call it a work of Western Art.

"You know..." Poland cleared his throat, his face torn with worry and concern, and somewhat a disappointment, "It's been on DVD for a while now..." He wasn't upset, per se, but it was clear in his voice that he was worried about the mental state of Lithuania.

"I know." Lithuania rummaged through the other suitcase, "I just wanted to see the look on your face when I came home with an army of Space Jam tapes." He pulled out a bottle of American Whiskey and passed it over to Poland. Trying hard to refrain from smiling at the joke he'd played on his friend. "It was priceless." He couldn't hold back any longer and let out a big smile. "Consider this a late birthday present." 

Poland couldn't help but turn away in embarrassment. He'd been played like a card. "Thanks..."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Minute Sprint. I love. Prankster!Lithuania.


End file.
